The Boss
by Loleifos
Summary: Red is the former CEO of a big company. Green is his assistant. Love can be a difficult emotion. RedxGreen, deathfic


Hello everyone~

Loleifos here with a pokemon fanfic! I'm really sorry if this is bad... I haven't written in _forever_

Disclaimer: I don't own Red, Green or Pokemon :)

Warning: Yaoi and death

* * *

Red didn't know how long he'd be able to take this. Sure, his life was pretty swell. He was the former CEO of a big shot company, his salary was still ridiculously high and women were practically lying in his bed. None of these things was what Red desired. Red wanted his assistant, the ever loyal Green Oak, to drop on his knees and unzip his pants. He'd never tell anyone, though. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

He sighed a bit, pulling out of some male prostitute he had hired. Normally he wasn't into such things, but the boy had a striking reassemblance to Green. The only thing lacking was his spirit, the lovely fiery personality his assistant had.

* * *

There was a cocktail party at their workplace. Excellent. Another chance to be with Green. Red stayed close to his personal assistant, using shyness as an excuse for not leaving him. Green had smiled at him like usual, calling him an idiot when he had had to uncrook Red's tie. Red had gently stroked Green's face, resulting in a deep blush from the brunet. Red had smiled a bit, almost leaning forward to kiss the other boy. Green, however, had pulled away as a woman had called him. Red grumbled under his breath, jealous of the beautiful lady. He looked down at himself. Cursed with the features of a man. Red didn't need to be a man. He would still be the same, dick or not, but if it made Green love him... or at least just notice him, he would do it. Red went home shortly after, a confused Green trying to reach him, but failed. Red curled into a ball, wanting to die. Was this really worth it all?

* * *

Red scoffed a bit at the prices. His hobby sure was turning out to be an expensive one, but Red had enough money. Red went home, unpacking his goods. The first needle was filled with the fluid substance called heroine, the one Red had desired a lot recently. Ever since that day...  
_It had started like any other day. Red was quietly signing his usual business papers, Green was checking everything through. Red liked these moments. Moments where Green and him were in harmony with eachother, just concentrating on their job at hand. Red smiled a bit in his hand, feeling pretty good. Green had suddenly coughed a bit, trying to get Red's attention.  
"Sir... I would like to request something..." Green stood, walking to the front of Red's desk. Red nodded curtly, waiting for Green to ask, "I-I would like to take a leave... not for a long time, just for a month or so... Y-you see, I'm getting married next week!" Green grinned happily.  
Red froze in shock. Married? Since when did he get a fiancee? Since when did he date? Red was confused, thoughts through his head. But Green was his... Only his.  
Red turned to face Green again, sighing and nodding in agreement.  
"THANK YOU!" Green leapt over the desk, hugging Red tightly. Red was slightly taken aback, but also knew this was the last time stuff like this would happen. Red kissed Green's lips softly, regretting when he Green's expression.  
Green's face was a mix of confusion and shock, but also a look that said, 'Don't go there now... it's too late...'_

_Indeed it was too late. Red pushed Green off of him, storming out the door.  
_And that brings him back to where he is now... Sad, lonely, high... and an idiot...

* * *

Green was supposed to come home today. Red sighed a bit, Green had been on a cruise for a month with his wife, leaving Red all alone with his work. Red's arms were red now and filled with sprains, tainted by his own devils. He wrote a small, cute note to Green, writing: "Welcome Home."  
Red knew Green liked stuff like that. Of course he did. Red cringed a bit at the thought of Green having honeymoon sex every night.  
Red really was just disguting. Thinking about stuff like that.  
He pulled out another needle, working hard to find a bloodvein. He finally suceeded, slumping in his chair slightly. He finally felt a sudden peace, not even panicking when he realised what was happening.

* * *

Green walked into the office, his skin two shades of tan darker. He smiled a bit at the note left by his boss. He had known Red since they were children. Good old Red was always there... Like a rock, strong enough to hold them both. Green wondered where Red had gone, until he noticed his chair turning the wrong way. Smirking, Green started talking:

"Red~ I know your little plan...!" He teased a bit, running his fingers through his hair. When no reply came, Green became worried, and he walked to the other side of the chair.  
He gasped at the sight.

Who knew that even a rock needed support every once in a while.


End file.
